


Poor Dear(s)

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Abra Kadabara", Gen, Possible Scene, Post-S03E18, Post-S03E18 "Abra Kadabara", Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: The promo for (S03) Episode 19 didn't give me much to work with on what happens to the boys with Killer Frost.So I wrote something to distract me while I wait...* * * * * *A (probably not going to happen but) possible scene after Frost has blasted the boys back...





	

Killer Frost blasts her ice towards HR, but the man manages to scramble away and through the open door with only a few smudges of frost on his boots. He slides back into the room as Frost shoots towards Cisco next, and he drags the genius out of the room with a shouted pull of his arms.

"Caitlin, stop!" Cisco tries to shout his friend back into herself, but the Meta who has taken her place merely blasts at him again.

HR pushes Cisco out of the way as the ice shoots in between their parted bodies.

Julian slowly rises up from the glass surrounding him. The unknown chemicals spilled out around him and all over his body make his vision swim as his skin burns and tingles in various places and in varying degrees. He winces as something seeps into his bandaged arm wound, making it feel as though it were being cut into slowly by a blunt instrument.

"I really should kill you."

Julian ignores all of his pain and discomfort as he looks up from his partially risen position on the floor to the angry, glowing eyes of Killer Frost glaring down at him.

He swallows down his fear and guilt as the Meta crouches down to be closer to him. Killer Frost reaches out one chilled hand to run the back of her fingers down the blonde's cheek, leaving goosebumps from the cold they trail on his flesh.

"C-Caitlin," Julian tries, cursing himself for his fear. "Please."

"Tut-tut, Julian," Killer Frost smirks. "Caitlin isn't home right now. If you'd like to leave a message though, I'll see that she gets it."

"You're the most amazing woman I know, Caitlin," Julian powers through. "You're strong. Brave. Please, you can't-"

"Shh..." Killer Frost puts an ice cold finger on the blonde's lips to stop him from speaking. She tilts her head at the man. "I think you two need a little time out. To think and just...chill..."

Waving a hand over Julian's body, Killer Frost leaves a thin coat of ice over the man. She reaches into his shaking hand to pull out the necklace then rises to stand once more.

"I don't think we'll be needing this anymore," the Meta muses, freezing then crushing the necklace into a million pieces in her hand.

Killer Frost steps out of the room and looks between the two men just outside the door.

"Julian needs to be warmed up and fast," she tells them with a smile. "Otherwise, bye-bye Britania."

With a small sway to her steps, Frost walks away from the two men and towards the exit.

Cisco and HR rush into the room and immediately go to Julian's side.

The blonde is rigid, frozen in place on the ground, eyes staring off into nothing.

"Julian!" Cisco calls to his friend as he looks his frosted frame over, not knowing what to do.

"We've got to get him warm," HR states, moving behind their fallen comrade to lift him off the ground. "FranCisco! Help me!"

Cisco snaps out of his frightened mind to help HR lifts Julian off of the ground and drag him towards the showers.

They lower Julian onto the ground slowly, Cisco keeping the man in his arms as HR jumps up to turn the water on. He starts it off a little cool, then slowly warms it up.

"Julian? Are you with me man? Julian!" Cisco keeps trying to get the blonde to respond, but his friend's face remains frozen in shock even while his body begins to shake in response to his friend's efforts to melt him.

The water eventually reaches warm and HR keeps it at that temperature as he runs back out of the showers to track down some towels and call Barry.

Cisco keeps calling out to Julian, trying to get him to snap out of his daze as he holds him tightly in his arms on the tiled floor.

　

* * * *

　

In the world of his own mind, Julian fights with himself as the world around him remains a faded dream.

_I'd rather die!_

I didn't care! I need her! It couldn't let it end like that! Not when I could DO something!

_I really should kill you._

No! Please! What have I done? I'm so sorry, Caitlin!

_Caitlin isn't home right now._

It's all my fault. My fault. Again. Just like Savitar. I forced Caitlin into being her Meta self. I brought Killer Frost here. I deserve to die!

Julian closes his eyes and welcomes the pain surrounding his body. The world no longer a dream, but a horrible nightmare.

 

* * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First brainwashing, now chemicals. Poor Julian.  
> & Poor Caitlin! Are they saying Caitlin is really dead and that Killer Frost is permanent? 
> 
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
